parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Derick Quillers
Derick Brooklyn Quillers is a porcupine, who wears a blue jumper. Gallery Mr_Derick_Quillers_(with_pistols).png|Pistol Guns Mr_Derick_Quillers_(with_two_sabers).png|Two Sabers Mr_Derick_Quillers_(with_two_sabers_(one_blue)_and_green_saber_staff).png|Blue Saber and Green Saber Staff Costumes Mr_Derick_Quillers_(pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr_Derick_Quillers_(trunks).png|Trunks Mr_Derick_Quillers_(winter_suit).png Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle (love interest/wife) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Disguises Mr Derick Quillers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Derick Quillers (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Mr_Derick_Quillers_(Luigi).png|Luigi (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr_Derick_Quillers_(Mickey_(Prince_and_the_Pauper)).png|Mickey (Home on the Range) Mr_Derick_Quillers_(Pudge).png|Pudge (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr_Derick_Quillers_(Tiger).png|Tiger (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Gallery No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! Ring Mr_Derick_Quillers_(ring).png Outfit Mr Derick Quillers (tuxedo).png Trivia *He carries two sabers (one blue and one being a green saber staff) and two pistol guns and has a crush on Mrs. Tiggy Winkle. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He is now married to Mrs. Tiggy Winkle. Inspired by: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow *Silver Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes